There are conventionally known toothbrushes and tongue coat removal utensils in which looped bristles (bristles in loops) are implanted in a base (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 identified below). It is believed that, by adopting a structure in which looped bristles are implanted in a base, it is possible to provide toothbrushes that allow efficient brushing of the teeth without hurting or damaging the gum (see Patent Document 1). It is also believed that, by adopting a structure in which looped bristles are implanted in a base, it is possible to provide tongue coat removal utensils that can be used hygienically, are less prone to induce vomiting reflex, and allow efficient removal of tooth coat without damaging the tongue (see Patent Document 2).